Éclats de vie
by calliope971
Summary: Nouveau recueil de drabble IronFrost ; Loki et Tony dans toutes sortes de situations... J'écris sur vos suggestions, en partant d'un mot ou un défi, laissez moi vos idées :)
1. Yacht

Bonsoir tout le monde, me revoici avec un nouveau recueil de drabble !

Si vous connaissez le principe de Fragments vous savez que c'est le même ici : des drabbles IronFrost entre 400/600 mots qui sont basés sur un mot, j'accepte toutes vos propositions si vous avez des idées, j'essaierai toujours de les écrire :)

Ce drabble m'a été inspiré par L-Sky, merci beaucoup :D

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Yacht

Le bateau ne bougeait plus depuis le début de la matinée. En effet les Avengers trouvaient qu'ils étaient parfaitement bien la où ils se trouvaient, en plus ils s'étaient assez éloignés du continent.

Cela faisait des semaines que les médias les harcelaient afin de savoir pourquoi Loki avait aidé à la reconstruction de New York, alors ils avaient tous décidés de faire une pause, s'éloigner, prendre des vacances comme les gens normaux ; et pour cela quoi de mieux que l'un des yachts luxueux de Tony ?

Ils étaient partis depuis trois jours et commençaient a vraiment se détendre ; Steve n'avait plus son air mélancolique, Bruce cessait de ne penser qu'à Hulk, Clint retrouvait son sourire et faisait à nouveau rire Natasha. Les deux frères s'étaient presque réconcilié ce qui soulageait Tony car Loki ne pouvait être pleinement heureux qu'une fois en paix avec Thor.

L'ambiance était donc au beau fixe dans le yacht navigant sur les eaux turquoises et ce qui brisait le silence était bien souvent des éclats des rires.

Tout le monde savait que Loki et Tony était ensemble mais ils n'avaient aucun preuve. Les deux amants se jouaient des autres super héros qui avaient lancé un pari, qui seraient capable de les surprendre ?

Sur le bateau les occasions ne risquait pas manquer, avec un espace aussi réduit, en plus JARVIS n'aiderait pas les deux tricheurs... Cependant les deux hommes étaient introuvables, malgré tous les effort déployés par leurs collègues, qui fouillait les lieux de fond en comble.

"La salle des machines... brillant Tony !  
-Je suis un génie, ne l'oublie pas chéri...  
-Prétentieux ! Tais toi et embrasse moi !  
-A vos ordres mon prince"

Avant que Loki n'ait le temps de rajouter quelque chose Tony le plaqua contre le mur d'acier le plus proche. Il le débarrassa du haut qu'il portait posa les lèvres sur les siennes et commença à parcourir de ses mains le torse de son amant, arrachant un soupir à celui-ci.

Le milliardaire quitta ensuite les lèvres de Loki pour commencer a embrasser sa nuque, puis ses épaules avant de parsemer sa peau pale de baisers.

"Tony... Murmura Loki, Tonyyyy... Hm... Tony arrête...  
-Pourquoi, tu aimes pourtant...  
-Les autres... Ils arrivent haleta le Jotun.  
-C'est pas grave, rend nous invisible.  
-D'accord"

Tony sourit, ils disparurent au moment même où les Avengers au complet débarquèrent.

Joueur il chuchota à l'oreille de Loki :"Sois silencieux surtout" avant de poursuivre ses caresses.

Loki se rassura au début en se disant que les autres allaient vite partir et qu'il pourrait bientôt faire autant de bruit qu'il voudrait ; mais les intrus ne semblaient pas vouloir partir, ils avaient commencés à discuter, tranquillement.

Les mains de Tony étaient de plus en plus chaudes et empressées, le prince de Jotunheim n'allait plus tenir longtemps, surtout s'il s'attardait vers son bas ventre...

Soudainement Loki ne put supporter la frustration.

"Aaah Tony ! Hurla-t-il en les faisant réapparaître. Vous êtes contents ? Rajouta-t-il à l'intention des autres présents. Bravo vous nous avez découverts, génial, maintenant n'espérez pas nous revoir avant ce soir, Tony a quelque chose à achever.  
-Ou plutôt quelqu'un !" persifla Clint en regardant les deux hommes fuir rapidement vers leur chambre.

* * *

Voilà, une petite review pour que je sache ce que vous en pensez ? Et si quelqu'un a un mot ou une idée a proposer... n'hésitez pas !


	2. Cauchemars

Coucou, je suis ravie de voir que mes minis Os intéressent toujours :)

Merci à tous les followers, ceux qui m'ont ajouté en favoris et bien sur merci pour toutes les reviews !

_Miss Egypte, je suis contente que le titre te plaise, j'ai du mal a en trouver un ^^_

_Balenthina, merci pour ta review, je pense que je vais écrire quelque chose de sympa avec ton idée, l'héliporter est un endroit... inspirant ;)_

_Amako-sama, autant d'enthousiasme pour ce nouveau recueil, ça fait vraiment plaisir :)_

_Naivlys, ton idée est géniale, et en cours d'écriture, j'ai un peu de mal pour le moment mais ce sera l'un des prochains Os, merci :)_

_L-Sky, c'est vrai que j'ai pas beaucoup exploité la jalousie, je pense que je vais utiliser ton idée avec celle de Balenthina ;) (par rapport à ce que tu demandais, oui quelques problèmes, toujours les mêmes, ça ne s'arrange pas avec la loi votée, au lycée on est les "erreurs de la nature"...)_

_Siah, merci pour ta review, ça me donne toujours envie de continuer a écrire :)_

_Akane, merci beaucoup pour ta review, c'est vrai que je fais souvent s'enchaîner trop vite ce que j'écris, dommage que tu n'ais pas de compte, j'aurai bien aimé parler de comment je pourrai modifier ce drabble avec toi..._

Ce mini Os a été écrit sur deux idées ; celles de Amako-sama et Miss Egypte, merci beaucoup !

* * *

Cauchemars

Tony se redressa brusquement dans son lit. Hagard il se leva et quitta la chambre en trébuchant.

Loki ouvrit les yeux, depuis qu'ils dormaient dans le même lit il avait remarqué les cauchemars de Tony, mais il savait que le génie ne voulait pas en parler alors chaque nuit il entendait son amant tourner et se retourner dans leur lit, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rendorme.  
Mais ce matin c'était différent, d'ordinaire le milliardaire se rendormait après et cette fois il était parti...

Loki hésita un peu, puis décida de rejoindre son compagnon, il savait où le trouver.

Effectivement Tony se trouvait sur la plus haute terrasse de la Tour, assis sur le rebord.

Il du entendre Loki s'approcher car il murmura :  
"Désolé de t'avoir réveillé, ne t'inquiète pas, ça va...  
-Je ne dors jamais quand tu fais des cauchemars. Je sais que ce n'est pas pas le premier, tu veux en parler ?  
-Je ne comprends pas ce que j'ai, j'angoisse, j'étouffe ; dans mes rêves je suis le seul à pouvoir faire quelque chose, je vois les gens mourir autour de moi, le monde s'écrouler mais je suis coincé, je ne peux rien faire alors que je devrais réagir !"

Le débit de parole du héros était désordonné et erratique.

"Je me revois encore dans l'espace, tout était si sombre, si froid...tout...  
-Tony, Tony, calme toi ! S'exclama Loki en enlaçant son aîné.  
-Je ne peux pas être faible, je ne veux pas...  
-Tu n'es pas faible Tony ! Tu es un héros !  
-Je ne sais pas... Tu sais ce n'est pas le missile qui m'a fait le plus peur, c'est cette immensité... sans fin... je ne savais pas où j'allai, ni ou je me trouvais..."

Loki releva doucement Tony et le reprit dans ses bras. Ils frissonnèrent dans le froid de la nuit, ce qui donna une idée au Jotun.

Il prit la main de son compagnon et demanda :  
"Tu me fais confiance Tony ?  
-Bien sur !  
-Alors ferme les yeux"

Tony obtempéra et sentit un souffle chaud balayer son corps.

"Garde tes yeux fermés, inspire et imagine un escalier. Visualise le. Pose ton pied sur la première marche.  
-Comme ça ? Demanda Tony en commençant à monter un escalier invisible.  
-Parfait, continue. Lui répondit Loki en faisant de même. Maintenant ouvre les yeux."

Tony braqua alors ses prunelles marrons sur lui, avant de découvrir qu'il se trouvait plusieurs mètres au dessus du toit de sa Tour. Il flottait. Littéralement.

Avant qu'il ne puisse paniquer le responsable du sort lui expliqua :

"C'est de la magie d'accord ? Si tu veux redescendre tu peux, mais j'aimerai te montrer quelque chose. Beaucoup plus haut.  
-Je te suis. Affirma Tony"

Main dans la main ils commencèrent à gravir l'escalier vers le firmament. Tony s'apaisait peu a peu, entouré de l'immensité étoilée.

"Tu sais que j'adore l'idée d'infini mais je n'y connais rien en astronomie ?  
-Toi ? Mais tu es une génie !  
-Tu es aussi intelligent que moi petit prince ! En fait quand j'étais petit ma mère disait toujours que les étoiles doivent être regardée et pas étudiées... Je les trouve magnifiques mais je n'y connais rien.  
-Je peux te montrer si tu veux. Regarde ces deux constellations, dit-il en pointant le ciel du doigt ; ce sont Andromède et Persée , ça vient de la mythologie grecque, on raconte quand les deux époux sont morts, Athéna pour les honorer et ne pas les séparer les a installés dans le ciel. Plus vers l'est tu vois la Chevelure de Bérénice...  
-Ça je connais, c'est une offrande la reine Bérénice, à Aphrodite parce que son mari était revenu de la guerre sain et sauf.  
-J'adore les étoiles, elles racontent toutes une histoire !  
-J'aimerai que notre histoire y figure, murmura Tony.  
-Comment tu la représenterai ?  
-Je ne sais pas...  
-Je pense que je peux y réfléchir.  
-Parfait, réveille moi avant l'aube, que je vois ton chef d'oeuvre."

Ils s'assirent et Tony s'assoupit immédiatement sur les genoux de Loki, ravi, qui réfléchit pendant quelques heures.

Finalement vers quatre heure, avant que le soleil ne soit de retour le magicien réveilla son compagnon qui regarda le ciel sans un mot.

Sur la voûte céleste, parmi la myriade d'étoiles se détachaient deux mains entrelacées ressemblant au symbole infini ; elles semblaient éclipser toutes les autres constellations.

* * *

Voila ! Alors les deux idées que j'ai mélangé étaient cauchemar et étoiles mais j'avais commencé à les écrire séparément et j'ai décidé de me concentrer sur cauchemar mais les étoiles se sont invitées toutes seules ! ^^

Continuez à me laisser votre avis et vos idées, ça me fait vraiment plaisir :)


	3. Porte Parole

Merci beaucoup à ceux qui laissent des reviews (vous pouvez passer directement à liste de nom ;) mais par contre je vois que le nombre de vues ne correspond pas au review qu'on me laisse, je ne veux pas avoir l'air capricieuse, vraiment, c'est juste important pour moi d'avoir des retours, pour améliorer ce que j'écris, pas besoin d'écrire un roman, même une petite phrase, c'est vraiment utile de voir ce qui vous plait ou déplaît, en plus j'écris vraiment ce que vous me suggérez ! Bref, je ne vais pas vous faire un "chantage" avec un nombre de reviews minimum pour que je publie, mais ça me ferait plaisir de savoir ce que vous pensez :)

Amako-sama, merci à toi, c'est grâce a vos idées que j'écris :)

Miss Egypte, je suis contente que ça t'ai plu et que tu trouves ça chou :) Je garde ton idée de camping ;)

Naivlys, je suis désolée que ce Os ne soit pas encore le tien, je te promet que le prochain sera ton idée, je le trouve pas encore assez réussi :/

L-Sky, bien décoré, vraiment ? ^^ Merci pour tout vraiment !

Ce Os m'a été inspiré par L-Sky et notre discussion sur les tournois de déclamation ; bonne lecture :)

* * *

Porte Parole

Sous les crépitements des flashs des journalistes, Pepper Potts, CEO de Stark Industries s'avança.  
Elle s'installa devant le micro et s'adressa a l'assemblée :

"Comme vous l'avez récemment appris, Tony Stark et Loki Laufeyson sont en couple.  
Beaucoup de personnes ont mal réagi ; c'est pourquoi j'ai organisé cette conférence de presse.  
D'abord sachez que Mr Stark ne viendra pas. Il n'y aura que moi.  
Alors, il y a visiblement différents type de personne qui n'ont pas apprécié la nouvelle de la relation de Loki et Tony.  
Premièrement ceux qui adorent Tony, les fans du génie, milliardaire, playboy, philanthrope ; je ne comprends pas d'ailleurs, si vous aimez Tony alors pourquoi ne pas se réjouir de son bonheur ?

Il y a aussi ceux qui le déteste. Je n'ai rien à dire à ceux la, vous ne changerez pas d'avis, cessez juste de vous préoccuper de ce qui ne vous regarde pas.

Ensuite il y a ceux qui craignent Loki. Je dois vous dire que j'ai été très longtemps méfiante moi aussi. Et puis je l'ai vu reconstruire New York, sauver la vie de chaque Avengers...même la mienne. Donnez lui juste une chance...

Bien sur les homophobes s'insurgent contre cette relation, alors je m'adresse vous en particulier : soyez haineux en silence et j'espère que le jour où IronMan ou le Dieu de la malice et de la magie * vous sauvera la vie vous serez enfin capable d'ouvrir les yeux.

Finalement il y a ceux qui sont tous simplement sceptique quant a cette relation elle même.  
Ce que je comprends parfaitement, je l'ai été moi aussi alors laissez moi vous raconter comment j'ai changé d'avis.

Je rentrais d'une journée de réunion épuisante, j'étais en colère contre Tony parce qu'il n'avait assisté à aucune des ces réunions et que j'étais persuadée que c'était Loki qui l'avait distrait.

Je suis descendue à l'atelier et j'ai été surprise de voir Tony allongé par terre, et surtout entouré de volutes de magie verte. Loki était dos à moi, il murmurait "Non Tony, ça va aller, s'il te plait, ça ira, ça ira..."

Personne ne m'avait remarqué alors je me suis rapprochée pour mieux voir et entendre.

Loki a soulevé Tony pour le déposer sur une table mais mon ami a protesté et marmonné : "Loki, c'est dangereux... abandonne...  
-Pour te laisser mourir ?  
-Je vois pas l'intérêt que tu me sauves en mourant toi même !  
-Je ne te demande pas ton avis"

A ce moment là Loki a caressé le visage de Tony puis il a posé sa main sur le réacteur ARC.

J'ai été éblouie pendant un instant et quand j'ai enfin pu voir à nouveau, la main de Loki était toujours rivée sur l'ARC mais il s'était affaissé, tandis que Tony lui s'était redressé.

"Arrête Loki, a-t-il dit en essayant de l'éloigner, ma batterie va être pleine mais tu vas mourir !"

A cet instant Loki s'est complètement effondré ; sans réfléchir je me suis rapprochée.

Tony était comme tétanisé, incapable de réagir alors je me suis agenouillée et j'ai croisé le regard de Loki.

C'était incroyable. Je n'avais jamais pris le temps de connaitre Loki mais rien qu'en croisant son regard émeraude j'ai pu voir toute le profondeur de son attachement à Tony. Il avait beau m'avoir sauvé, j'avais toujours pensé qu'il n'était pas vraiment humain, assez froid mais je pouvais bien voir qu'il était sincèrement prêt à se sacrifier pour Tony.

Quand il a fermé les yeux j'ai recommencé à réfléchir, son pouls était de plus en plus faible, j'ai donc commencé un massage cardiaque, tout en hurlant sur Tony pour qu'il réagisse.

Heureusement Tony m'aidé et nous avons réanimé Loki.

Ce que j'ai vu a achevé de me rassurer parce qu'en se réveillant Loki n'a même pas pensé à lui ; il a d'abord demandé comment allait Tony ; alors il l'a enlacé et serré fort contre lui.

La scène était incroyablement forte, toute la force de leur amour était perceptible dans leur étreinte alors je me suis éclipsée parce qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin d'intrus.

Et vous savez qu'en commentant leur magnifique relation, les médias, les fans, les internautes, vous les faites beaucoup plus souffrir que ce jour où ils ont frôlés la mort.  
Alors peut être que vous n'approuvez pas leur relation, peut être que ça ne vous plait pas, tant pis. Je ne vous demande pas votre avis après tout, juste de les respecter.

Merci."

Le silence régna un instant quand Pepper cessa de parler puis les journalistes se mirent à applaudir avec respect.

Ailleurs, dans la Tour Stark, une larme solitaire roula sur la joue de Loki blotti dans les bras de son compagnon.

"Tu vois, chuchota ce dernier. Tout ira bien, je te le promet."

* * *

*Je trouvais que ça collait bien dieu de la magie, et puis si ça ne tenait qu'a moi, Loki serait dieu de tout ^^


	4. Roméo et Juliette

Je ne suis pas sure de la qualité de ce que je publie aujourd'hui, j'avais commencé il y a plusieurs jours, mais j'ai fini cette nuit, incapable de dormir après la journée atroce que j'avais passée. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, s'il vous plait...

L-Sky, dieu du lit, si tu veux ;) Et merci beaucoup d'être la ...

Miss Egypte, c'est sur qu'il y a beaucoup trop de c***, si seulement on s'en débarrassait... Merci pour ta review, je m'en sors avec les idées pour le moment :)

Naivlys, voici ton Os, j'espère que tu vas aimer, mais si ce n'est pas le cas, dis le, peut être que tu imaginais ça différemment... Merci pour ta review

Amako-sama, oh oui, faisons un bisou a Loki ! Et puis un câlin géant ! *hum je m'égare* Merci pour ta review :)

Cet Os est donc grâce à une idée de Naivlys (encore merci) ; bonne lecture !

* * *

Roméo et Juliette

Le combat s'acheva et le semblant d'unité qui avait régné pendant l'affrontement disparu. Les Avengers se divisèrent a nouveau.

Tout avait commencé quand Tony et Loki s'étaient rapprochés.

D'abord meilleurs amis ils avaient vite commencés à flirter et se sentir bien ensemble.

Bruce et Thor -contrairement à toutes attentes- pensaient que ce nouveau couple était l'évolution logique de la relation entre les deux hommes ; ils les avaient vu interagir ensemble, en particulier les regards qu'ils échangeaient étaient sans équivoques. Natasha était neutre mais c'était Captain America et Hawkeye qui trouvait cela impossible : Loki et Tony ne pouvais PAS être ensemble, ce n'était pas parce qu'ils étaient deux hommes, c'étaient juste Tony. Et Loki.  
Un couple inenvisageable, pour eux comme pour le reste de l'équipe.  
Steve et Clint pensaient sincèrement que tout volerait en éclat avec cette relation, et ils ne s'étaient pas gênés pour le faire savoir.

Quelque chose s'était fissurés a ce moment la, surtout pour Loki, persuadé que c'était lui le problème. Depuis il s'était retranché dans un silence triste et même Tony n'arrivait pas à l'en sortir.  
D'ailleurs le génie n'avait plus rien inventé, plus rien créé, il était apathique, résistant difficilement a l'alcool qui lui aurait procuré un bien etre qu'il savait éphémère.

Natasha ne supportait plus cette atmosphère pesante qui régnait a la tour Stark, tout le monde s'evitait, regards baissés sauf quand il s'agissait de sauver le monde.

Alors, avec l'aide de JARVIS elle avait organisé une sortie. Tous ensemble.

Et personne n'avait protesté en croisant le regard noir et persuasif de l'espionne.

Ils étaient donc tous en route pour l'Imperial Theatre

Personne n'eut de réaction en entrant dans le théâtre qui jouait ce soir Romeo et Juliette.

Ils s'installèrent silencieusement et la tragédie commença.

_"ROMÉO : Il se rit des plaies, celui qui n'a jamais reçu de blessures ! (Juliette paraît à une fenêtre)_

_Mais doucement! Quelle lumière jaillit par cette fenêtre ? Voilà l'Orient, et Juliette est le soleil !_

_Lève-toi, belle aurore, et tue la lune jalouse, qui déjà languit et pâlit de douleur, parce que toi, sa prêtresse, tu es plus belle qu'elle-même ! Ne sois plus sa prêtresse, puisqu'elle est jalouse de toi ; sa livrée de vestale est maladive et blême, et les folles seules la portent : rejette-la ! ..._

_Voilà ma dame ! Oh! voilà mon amour! Oh! si elle pouvait le savoir !... Que dit-elle ? Rien... Elle se tait... Mais non ; son regard parle, et je veux lui répondre... Ce n'est pas à moi qu'elle s'adresse._

_Deux des plus belles étoiles, ayant affaire ailleurs, adjurent ses yeux de vouloir bien resplendir dans leur sphère jusqu'à ce qu'elles reviennent. Ah ! si les étoiles se substituaient à ses yeux, en même temps que ses yeux aux étoiles, le seul éclat de ses joues ferait pâlir la clarté des astres, comme le grand jour, une lampe ; et ses yeux, du haut du ciel, darderaient une telle lumière à travers les régions aériennes, que les oiseaux chanteraient, croyant que la nuit n'est plus. Voyez comme elle appuie sa joue sur sa main ! Oh ! que ne suis-je le gant de cette main ! Je toucherais sa joue !_

_JULIETTE : Hélas ! "_

Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre, Tony lança un regard inquiet à Loki qui ne connaissait pas la fin de l'histoire. Clint et Steve eux se sentait de plus en plus coupable, ne pouvant s'empêcher de comparer leur attitude à celle des deux familles. Ils voyaient leur comportement a travers les réactions des Montaigue et des Capulets.

Soudainement Loki qui était de plus en plus crispé, se leva en s'enfuit de la salle. Tony, sans un regard pour les autres partir a sa suite.

Thor chuchota un instant à l'oreille de Bruce, avant de lancer un regard assassin à Clint et Steve, déjà très mal a l'aise.

La pièce continuait et le dénouement se mettait en place, inexorablement.

Pendant ce temps la, Loki avait couru sans regarder où il allait et percuta quelqu'un de plein fouet. Il allait faire ses excuses lorsqu'il reconnu celui qu'il avait bousculé.

"Mercutio ! S'exclama-t-il.  
-Pour vous servir ! répondit l'acteur. Je suppose que c'est la première fois que vous voyez une représentation de cette pièce...  
-Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ça ?  
-Vos larmes. La première représentation émeut souvent...  
-Ca et le fait qu'il reconnait notre propre histoire. Intervint Tony qui venait de les rejoindre.  
-Votre histoire ?"

Tony entreprit de raconter à l'acteur curieux de comprendre les difficultés que rencontrait leur relation.

Loki et Tony ne réapparurent pas dans la salle, alors que la dernière scène commençait.

Le public était envoûté alors que le Prince déclamait :

_"Ce matin nous apporte la paix assombrie._  
_Le soleil par chagrin ne montre point sa tête._  
_Séparons-nous pour nous entretenir encor de ces tristesses._  
_Les uns sont pardonnés, d'autres seront punis_  
_Car jamais il n'y eut plus douloureux récit_  
_Que celui de Roméo et de Juliette. "_

La tension resta palpable un instant après que le dernier mot ait retenti.

Finalement les applaudissement retentirent, les acteurs revinrent saluer plusieurs fois,ovationnés.

Après plusieurs rappels, "Mercutio" saisit un micro et déclara :  
"Merci beaucoup,merci à tous ! L'accueil de Romeo et Juliette par vous spectateurs est toujours incroyable. Cette histoire est si ancienne, et pourtant intemporelle... Elle raconte l'expression de l'amour pur, le défi que c'est de vivre cet amour entouré d'hostilités.  
N'oubliez pas que ces complications existent toujours, critiquer les relations que l'on ne comprends pas n'est pas l'apanage du XVIIe...  
N'est ce pas ? Reprit il en faisant un geste vers Steve et Clint.

Ces derniers le dévisagèrent interloqué, avant de baisser la tête devant le regard intense de l'acteur.

Personne n'ajouta rien et les personnes présentes commencèrent a quitter la salle, sauf les interpellés, qui attendaient d'être seul avec l'acteur dont le message n'était pas vraiment anodin.

"Sachez seulement que vous n'avez pas le droit de détruire ce que vous ne comprenez pas, personne ne vous demande votre approbation"

Sans attendre de réaction l'acteur tourna les talons et disparu dans la pénombre des coulisses.

"Tasha...

-Nous ne voulions pas faire de mal...

-Vous avez juste analysé froidement ce que vous aviez sous les yeux, expliqua doucement Bruce, maintenant souvenez vous : quand Tony a-t-il cessé d'être désagréablement sarcastique pour devenir gentiment moqueur ? Quand Loki a-t-il commencé à s'ouvrir à nous et à vouloir nous connaître vraiment ?

-Quand ils sont devenus proches... souffla Steve, consterné par sa propre attitude.

-Il faut les trouver, on leur doit des excuses immenses !

-Pas ce soir, je connais on frère, laissez lui un peu de temps avec son compagnon, vous leur parlerez demain matin."

Le lendemain, en se réveillant dans le grand lit du milliardaire, Loki et Tony eurent la surprise de découvrir, placardé sur leur porte un magnifique dessin d'eux, s'embrassant sur la scène d'un théâtre ; autour du dessin il y avait des fleurs, des corbeilles d'argent, elles semblaient fichées dans la bois, comme des flèches que l'on aurait tirées.

Le sourire des deux amants fut éclatant tout le reste de la journée.

_Ce que l'amour peut faire, l'amour ose le tenter._

* * *

Vous avez reconnu Shakespeare, en italique, Roméo et Juliette n'est pas ma pièce préférée, mais il y a des phrases juste magnifiques...

Ah et les corbeilles d'argent symbolisent la réconciliation :)

Sinon, en une journée après avoir posté Porte Parole j'ai eu plus de 200 vues, et finalement 4 reviews ; si ce que j'écris ne vous plait pas, j'aimerai vraiment le savoir, je ne me vexe pas, ni rien, je veux juste m'améliorer :)


	5. Trahison

_Miss Egypte, tu reviews plus vite que ton ombre et ça me fait vraiment plaisir de voir que tu es toujours au rendez vous, merci beaucoup ! Dés que je serai en manque d'idée, je le dirai ;)_

_Naivlys, wow, t'as réaction me ravie ! Mais tu sais, il n'y a que des merveilleuses revieweuse pour moi, petite auteur ;)_

_Amako-sama, aaaah non pas la privation ! Ils ne meurent pas a la fin donc ça compense non ? *petitsyeuxsuppliants* Merci pour ta review, ça fait toujours plaisir :)_

_L-Sky, c'est l'une des reviews les plus originales que j'ai jamais lue ! Moi aussi, j'ai bien aimé créer l'acteur de Mercutio, j'aime bien des petits OOC de temps en temps ^^_

_CloudyOtaku, c'est gentil de prendre le temps de laisser un review :) J'aimerai bien écrire une fic frostiron à chapitre mis j'ai peur de ne pas y arriver et de ne pas la finir m'enfin je crois que je vais y réfléchir cet été :)_

_Siah" mignon" ? Ça c'est vraiment gentil, parfois j'aime du mal a voir si les émotions que j'ai voulu créer "passe" toujours a la lecture, merci beaucoup ! :)_

Je crois que ce Os est l'un des plus long que j'ai jamais écrit, c'est une idée que j'ai eue (qui m'est tombée dessus à deux heure du matin plutôt) donc voila, dites moi ce que vous en pensez :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Trahison...

"Tu ne peux pas me faire ça, TU NE PEUX PAS ! Hurla Tony  
-Bien sur que si je peux, as-tu oublié qui je suis ? Le dieu des mensonges pas un stupide mortel ! J'ai passé des bons moments ici, mais j'ai envie de rentrer. Bye !  
-NOOOON ! S'égosilla à nouveau Tony, en vain car Loki avait déjà disparu. Il se recroquevilla et chuchota : "Pourquoi ?"

Trois jours plus tard, le reste des Avengers se rendit a la Tour, un peu étonnés de ne pas avoir de nouvelles du couple vivant la-bas. Ils avaient mis un peu de temps a se décider, craignant de tomber sur Loki et Tony en plein ébats, comme d'habitude.

Cependant le spectacle qui les attendait n'était pas vraiment ce a quoi ils pensaient.

Tony était prostré sur le sol de sa chambre, comme figé.

"Tony ? Est ce que ça va ?  
-Tony ? Reprit Natasha en voyant qu'il ne répondait pas a Steve  
-Il ne répondra pas, intervint JARVIS, il ne me répond plus.  
-Que c'est il passé ?"

Pour toute réponse l'IA leur montra la vidéo de Loki, annonçant qu'il partait pour ne plus revenir. Les Avengers purent voir la surprise de Tony se teinter d'incrédulité puis d'une douleur infinie, au moment où Loki disparut. Pas une larme n'avait coulé sur le visage du génie mais la souffrance qui déformait ses traits était suffisante.

"Il comme ça depuis mardi ?!  
-Oui Dr Banner, il n'a pas bougé."

Bruce s'approcha de Tony lentement et posa délicatement sa main sur son épaule.  
"Tony ? Est ce tu m'entends ? Tony s'il te plait ?"

Il fallut tous les efforts de Bruce, Thor, Natasha, Steve et Clint conjugués pour faire réagir Tony ; en fait ce fut Thor qui y parvint, juste en mentionnant Loki.

"Il est parti, il est parti..." Chuchota le milliardaire ; il se redressa lentement, semblant ne pas reconnaître ceux qui l'entourait.  
"Loki... Murmura-t-il avant de s'évanouir.

Le prénom murmuré était pire que si Tony avait hurlé aux oreilles du reste de l'équipe, il sonnait comme un soupir blessé, un cœur qui s'effondrait silencieusement pour ne plus se relever.

"Aidez moi a l'emmener a l'infirmerie, il n'a ni mangé ni bu pendant trois jours !

Silencieusement Steve et Thor portèrent Tony jusque dans l'un des lits du mini hôpital de la Tour.

Bruce le mit sous perfusion, pour le réhydrater, le nourrir et le laisser dormir un peu.

Tony se réveilla le lendemain, à cinq heures du matin. Il fut à peine désorienté et se dirigea machinalement vers son atelier. Ce fut seulement arrivé devant le sort de protection qu'avait installé Loki que la réalité la frappa : son compagnon était parti. Il l'avait quitté, abandonné, simplement comme quelqu'un dont on se soucie peu.

Il fut sortit de sa torpeur par Bruce qui le rejoignit.

"JARVIS m'a prévenu que tu étais réveillé ; comment tu te sens ?  
-En plein forme ! S'exclama Tony Et toi ?  
-Moi ?! Euh ça va aussi merci...répondit Bruce interloqué.  
-Tu devrai aller te recoucher, moi je vais essayer d'améliorer quelques trucs... On se voit plus tard !" Ajouta-t-il en disparaissant dans son atelier.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il vérifia que l'autre scientifique ne l'avait pas suivi, et s'autorisa un soupir.

"JARVIS ? Tu peux me résumer ? Depuis que Loki est...parti...  
-Vous êtes resté trois jours au même endroit avant que vos amis décident de passer vous voir. Vous avez également raté une très brève visite de Loki  
-Quoi ? Il est revenu ?  
-Une fraction de secondes oui, je vous montre l'enregistrement ?  
-Vas y..."

Une hologramme apparut un peu plus loin dans l'atelier ; Loki se tenait près des armures Iron Man. Il effleura l'un des casques puis se tourna vers la camera et déclara : " Désolé Tony, je rejoins Doom. Adieu"  
Et il disparut.

Tony ne parla à personne de cet enregistrement, et interdit a JARVIS de mettre les autres au courant.

Le reste de l'équipe d'ailleurs ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait ; Tony était presque comme avant, rien dans son attitude ne laissait penser qu'il souffrait, rien a part quelques petits détails : il mangeait peu, plaisantait beaucoup moins qu'avant et passait beaucoup plus de temps tout seul. JARVIS les avaient aussi informé qu'il ne dormait plus qu'une heure par nuit, voire moins.

Mais Tony refusait de laissait paraître quoi que ce soit, essayant d'agir normalement le plus possible.

Un jour, cependant ce qui devait arriver arriva ; les Avengers furent envoyé en mission chez Doom, dont le SHIELD avait piraté une partie des plans, qui se révélaient inquiétants.

Tony avait presque la nausée, il allait revoir Loki, aux cotés d'un des hommes les plus dangereux de la planète !

Il ne réussit pas a vraiment a dissimuler son malaise, et révéla finalement ce qu'il savait aux autres , avant de partir précipitamment explorer la demeure de Doom, pour ne pas voir leurs réactions.

Il décida de parcourir le niveau inférieur car c'était bien souvent là que se trouvait les laboratoires, avec le fatras habituel pour conquérir le monde.

Tony fut surpris de voir que le sous sol servait aussi de prison, lentement il entrouvrit la grille, en espérant ne pas trouver de personne qui aurait servies de cobayes.

Il fut stupéfait de voir qu'il n'y avait la qu'une personne : Loki.

Il se tenait debout tant bien que mal, entravé par des chaines que le retenait contre le mur. Il ne s'était pas encore aperçu de la présence de Tony qui s'exclama :  
"Alors ton nouvel ami t'a trahi ? Au moins tu sais ce que ça fait maintenant...  
-Tony... "Articula Loki difficilement.

Iron Man ne pu s'empêcher de frémir en voyant le sang perler sur les lèvres du prisonnier.

"Tony...il le fallait...je suis désolé...il te menaçait..."

Tony se précipita vers lui, il ne tenait plus debout qu'à cause des chaines retenant ses poignets :

"Loki, Doom me menaçait ? C'est pour ça que tu es parti ?  
-Je t'aime Tony... "répondit Loki avant de perdre connaissance.

Tony ne perdit pas une seconde et délivra Loki puis lança un scan complet pour voir ce qui n'allait pas.

"Il a eté empoisonné Monsieur, son organisme lutte efficacement contre le poison mais se reposer et se restaurer ne serait pas du luxe.  
-Très bien, JARVIS prévient les autres, je remonte, il faut évacuer Loki.  
-Je ne crois pas non" intervint une voix froide dans son dos.

Iron Man se retourna immédiatement, faisant rempart entre l'inconscient derrière lui et Doom qui venait de les surprendre.

"Vous ne voulez pas revenir plus tard Mr Stark ? J'ai encore quelques détails à arranger.  
-Ah oui ? Comme torturer Loki ?  
-Je n'ai besoin que d'un peu de magie, mais jusque là il a plus ou moins coopéré... Qui eut cru que le Dieu du Chaos ferait n'importe quoi pour protéger Iron Man ? Vraiment..."

Il fut interrompu violemment par Mjolnir qui l'assomma dans un "crac" écœurant.

"J'adore les monologues de méchants, ironisa Clint, ça permet toujours de les battre !  
-Rentre avec Loki Tony, on s'occupe du reste."

Tony remercia Steve et emmena Loki sans plus attendre. Une fois hors de la bâtisse il le prit délicatement dans ses bras et décolla.

Ils n'étaient pas encore arrivés quand Loki revint à lui.

"Tu m'as manqué.  
-J'ai vraiment cru que tu étais parti tu sais...  
-C'était le but, de cette façon Doom ne devait pas te déranger.  
-Ne refait plus jamais ça Loki, s'il te plait...  
-Je voulais te protéger  
-Et toi alors ?  
-Je ne vais pas mourir tu sais.  
-Heureusement ! C'est ridicule mais je ne peux pas vivre sans toi.  
-Moi non plus Tony !"

Le silence s'installa à nouveau, un silence agréable et confortable. Ce vol au dessus de la ville, dans la nuit étoilée recréait le lien si spécial entre eux qu'ils avaient crus perdu.

"Je t'aime. Chuchota Tony en découvrant son visage.  
-Je ne t'aurai jamais trahi" répondit Loki avant que son compagnon ne l'embrasse.

Le baiser échangé scellait la promesse non formulée entre les deux homme : celle ne plus jamais se quitter.

* * *

Alors qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Désolée pour le rythme de publication illogique, mais après les bacs bancs, le vrai bac va commencer alors ça risque d'être de pire en pire :/

Ma pire crainte, au fur et à mesure que j'écrivais, c'était de faire du twilight, j'espère vraiment que je n'ai pas été trop pathétique...


	6. Mariage

_Miss Egypte, merci beaucoup, contente que tu les ai trouvés mignons :)_

_L-Sky, j'aurai jamais pensé t'inspirer comme ça, c'est super cool ^^_

_Amako-sama, je vais encore mourir ?! Décidément c'est une habitude xD_

_Naivlys, oh mon dieu je compatis de tout mon cœur, c'est horrible de limiter internet :O_

_Arya, merci pour ta review, je note tes deux idées, ça prendra peut être du temps mais je pense en faire quelque chose :)_

L'Os d'aujourd'hui m'est tombé dessus en réécoutant I Write Sins Not Tragedies de Panic! At The Disco, si vous avez deux minutes je vous conseille d'aller voir le clip :) Les paroles m'ont vraiment inspirées...

La perspective est un peu différente de d'habitude, dites moi ce que vous en pensez :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Mariage

Le couple s'avança lentement dans l'allée, Captain America était plus resplendissant que jamais au bras de sa future épouse.  
L'assemblée se confondait en murmures _"Ils sont magnifique" "Quel beau mariage !"_  
La cérémonie se déroula dans l'admiration générale et le calme, jusqu'à l'irruption de Loki et Tony.

Steve eut un sourire amusé en les voyant, heureusement qu'il n'avait pas choisi le couple comme témoin, Coulson était décidément beaucoup plus fiable.

"Steve, désolé...  
-C'est pas grave Tony, installe toi.  
-Non Steve, est ce que tu nous fait confiance ?  
-Bien sur, mais j'aimerai me marier la...  
-Justement... Tu ne peux pas Steve.  
-Quoi ?  
-S'il te plait crois moi, ne te marie pas" intervint Loki.

L'assemblée s'agita a nouveau, réprobative, qu'avaient encore inventé les deux la ?

"Tony, si c'est une plaisanterie elle n'est pas drôle ! S'exclama Anaïs, la future mariée.  
-Je m'adressais à Steve pas à toi ! siffla Loki.  
-Ne lui parle pas sur ce ton !  
-Je fais ce que je veux ! Il s'agit de ton avenir !  
-Steve, ajouta Tony en essayant de calmer l'atmosphère, repousse ce mariage pour qu'on puisse t'expliquer pourquoi tu ne dois pas te marier. Tu ne veux vraiment pas qu'on raconte ça ici, crois moi.  
-Je n'ai rien à cacher, je déteste ces sous entendus.  
-Disons juste qu'Anaïs devrait apprendre à fermer les portes ...  
-Pourquoi est ce que vous venez gâcher mon mariage ?  
-On ne veut pas...  
-Si, si je comprend très bien ! Commença à crier Steve, complètement hors de lui ; Vous êtes jaloux de la stabilité de notre couple, vous qui n'êtes même pas capable d'officialiser, vous êtes incapable de faire confiance à qui que se soit alors vous vous reposez sur la personne la plus trahie possible, et maintenant vous voulez tout détruire, même ce qui solide, pas comme vous !"

A peine eut-il fini de déverser sa colère que Loki disparu.

"Même pas capable d'assumer ses mensonges, tu vois Tony, tu vois ton compagnon fuir ?!  
-J'étais juste en train de sortir de l'église, expliqua Loki, invisible. Je te souhaite le plus incroyable des mariages.  
-Tu avais vraiment besoin de lui parler comme ça ?! C'est lui qui a surprit ta fiancée il y a quelques heures "batifoler" avec son coiffeur qui se trouve être son "ex" !"

Steve, bien que stupéfait ne pu rater la gène d'Anaïs.

"Chérie tu n'as pas...  
-Je suis désolée Steve... Tu es tellement vieux jeu de vouloir attendre jusqu'au mariage..."

...

Depuis le fiasco de son mariage Steve errait comme une âme en peine, anéanti par la trahison de celle qu'il avait sincèrement voulu épousé et empli de culpabilité a cause de ce qu'il avait dit à ses amis.

Au début Tony ne lui en avait pas tenu rigueur, mais Loki avait vraiment mal pris ses remarques acides et Captain America avait indirectement mis leur couple en danger ce que le génie n'avait pas apprécié.  
Cette instabilité avait pourtant été temporaire et Steve avait pu constater avec amertume que ce couple était finalement plus fort que le sien, contrairement à ce qu'il avait pu dire.  
Tony avait fait une magnifiques demande en mariage à Loki qui avait eut les larmes aux yeux au moment d'accepter.

Et en cette fin d'après midi Steve était seul dans son appartement, sachant parfaitement que l'union de Loki et Tony serait célébrée dans quelques minutes.

Les autres Avengers avaient été compréhensifs avec lui et ne l'avait pas jugé ni dérangé ; ils l'avaient plutôt soutenu après la douleur de sa séparation avec Anaïs, cette dernière avait même été victime des "farces" des deux espions... Coulson lui s'était rapproché de celui qu'il admirait, il lui avait même conseillé de se rendre au mariage.

Sur un coup de tête Steve décida que l'agent avait raison, ce n'était pas de la faute des futurs mariés si son ex-fiancée était une garce !  
Il se précipita sur le premier costume qu'il pu trouver et héla rapidement un taxi pour rejoindre le lieu de la cérémonie.

De leur coté les futurs époux ne remarquèrent pas l'arrivée de Captain America, bien trop occupés à se dévisager. Ils étaient tous les deux vêtus de costumes gris perles, une rose blanche à la boutonnière.  
L'instant était magique, ils allaient officiellement être unis et rien d'autre ne comptait pour eux.  
L'échange des vœux fut chargé d'émotion et scella leur destin, Loki et Tony serait toujours côte a côte quoiqu'il arrive, ils étaient liés aujourd'hui pour toujours.

Après la cérémonie formelle vint le temps de la fête à proprement parlée qui débuta avec les habituels discours des proches.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Steve s'approcha du micro et commença :

"Je suis vraiment heureux de voir que je m'étais trompé à propos de vous, Tony et Loki, vous êtes l'un des plus beau couple qu'il m'est été donné de voir et surtout vous êtes des amis précieux et loyaux. J'aimerai retirer tout ce que j'ai pu dire lors de cet échec qu'a été mon mariage, pour le remplacer par un simple mot, qui aurait du être ma seule réaction lorsque vous m'avez sauvé d'une vie dans le mensonge : merci."

Il avait regardé le couple droit dans les yeux pendant toute sa tirade et il avait été rassuré de voir un sourire s'étirer sur leurs visages et la joie atteindre leurs yeux pétillants.

Soulagé il parcouru une dernière fois la foule des yeux et s'arrêta sur Phil qui applaudissait discrètement, admiratif.

* * *

Voila :)

Ah oui, dans mon dernier OS ma remarque sur Twilight a inspiré L-Sky pour un crossover avec Avengers, allez faire un tour sur son profil, lire Vengeurs du Crépuscule :)

Le dernière fois je n'ai pas réclamé de review, j'en ai eu moins alors je fais des petits zyeux de chat potté... est ce que ça marche ? ;)


	7. Matin de noce

Me revoilà !

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, Avengers m'attire beaucoup plus que tous les textes de bac que je dois réviser ^^

_Miss Egypte, on est d'accord, s'il suffit d'attendre pour être avec un des Avengers, ça me dérange pas de le faire ;)_

_Amako-sama, j'espère qu'aujourd'hui aussi j'arrive avec mon cheval blanc ;) (j'ai transmis les baffes ^^)_

_Naivlys, deux couples gay... ça s'est vu tant que ça ? ^^ Merci pour ta review :)_

_L-Sky, t'inquiète j'avais juste envie de faire connaitre ce que tu es en train d'écrire :) Contente que ça t'ai plus, surtout le coté Steve mis en avant, je l'avais pas prévu mais ça m'allait comme ça :)_

_Merci également à tous ceux qui m'ont ajouté en favorite et followers, ça me fait vraiment super plaisir, merci !_

Cet Os peut être considéré comme la suite du précédent, comme vous voulez :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Matin de noce

Loki s'étira paresseusement, sans ouvrir les yeux. Il se sentait bien avec le corps de Tony collé contre le sien, cette sensation de chaleur le rendait heureux.  
Heureux, c'était le seul mot qui flottait dans l'esprit apaisé de Loki.  
Il était désormais le mari de Tony, leur relation était officielle, son annonce avait déclenché peu de problèmes et leur nuit de noce l'avait plus que comblé, que demander de plus ?  
Il se rapprocha un peu de Tony puis lentement le sommeil regagna Loki, il était trop tôt pour quoi que ce soit et quitter le confort de l'étreinte de son époux serait stupide.

Quelques heures plus tard ce fut au tour de Tony de se réveiller.

Il se sentit immédiatement alerte et vif et fut déçu de voir que son compagnon dormait toujours.  
Il se redressa sur le coude pour contempler le bel endormi.

Décidément son prince était toujours désirable, même inconsciemment. Dans son sommeil il s'était retourné plusieurs fois, ramena les draps blancs autour des ses chevilles, ses genoux et ses hanches.  
Tony prit a peine le temps de détailler son amant au teint pale, il connaissait son corps par coeur, presque mieux que le sien.

Il laissa une main s'égarer sur l'épaule de Loki avec un toucher aérien, pour ne pas le réveiller tout de suite. Aussi légère qu'une plume sa main entama une descente sur le torse du rêveur, traçant délicatement les contours de la fine musculature du Jotun. Ses doigts se firent plus insistant en parvenant a son ventre, il parvint même a lui arracher un frisson.

Sachant le réveil proche, Tony se redressa complètement, s'installa presque a califourchon au dessus de Loki et reprit ses caresses, avec deux mains cette fois.

Les douces sensations qu'il croyait imaginaire devinrent réalité lorsque Loki quitta le monde des songes.

"Bonjour mon mari...  
-Hmpf marmonna Loki pour toute réponse.  
-Tu sais ce qui me ferait plaisir ? Répondit Tony sans faire attention au manque d'énergie de Loki  
-Non...  
-J'ai chaud.  
-Tu veux que je prenne ma forme de Jotun ? Le lendemain de notre mariage ?  
-Je t'ai épousé complètement Loki, peut importe ta forme. Tu pourrai avoir un bout de métal dans la poitrine que ça ne changerai rien... Ah non ça c'est moi !  
-Comment changer une déclaration sérieuse en phrase légère par Tony Stark.  
-Je t'aime, c'est tout.  
-Tu es déjà plus convainquant ! "sourit malicieusement Loki.

Il ferma les yeux et progressivement sa peau se teinta en bleu et se refroidi considérablement.

Il garda ses paupières closes un instant après avoir fini d'être redevenu Jotun puis il braqua ses prunelles désormais rouges sur Tony.  
Il avait toujours un regard perdu lorsqu'il reprenait sa forme de géant de glaces, comme s'il attendait le jugement de celui qui le regardait.  
Il avait pourtant déjà montré cette forme à tout le monde, il avait même sauvé les autres Avengers lors d'une mission grâce a sa résistance au froid exceptionnelle ; cependant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir mal a l'aise.

Tony ne lui laissa pas le temps de ressentir de honte et commença à embrasser les lignes claniques de son visage, sans jamais approcher de ses lèvres.

Joueur il s'attaqua à la nuque de Loki, curieux de voir s'il pouvait laisser un suçon.

"Bonjour les amoureux, c'est l'heure du ptit dej !  
-La nuit de noce, comme son nom l'indique c'était cette nuit !  
-Allez, Cap vous a préparé un super déjeuner !  
-On est occupé, bye !  
-On vois bien, mais il est presque midi la...  
-Tu ne pourra pas nous convaincre avec des arguments bassement matériel Clint..."

N'ayant pas envie d'être délaissé, Loki murmura à Tony "si on les ignore ils vont partir" avant de se laisser embrasser passionnément.

Malgré le manque de chaleur du corps du Jotun la température était montée incroyablement vite entre les deux hommes. Ils oublièrent vite les autres présents et Loki se redressa lui aussi pour embrasser fougueusement son compagnon laissant leur deux corps se frotter lascivement.

Ce furent des applaudissement qui les dérangèrent à nouveau, Coulson avait rejoint Clint et Natasha sur le pas de la porte et filmait avec son portable.

"Bon vous descendez dans deux minutes manger le petit déjeuner de Steve ou je montre cette sympathique vidéo à Thor, vous savez à quel point il aime voir Tony tripoter Loki..."

Obligé de céder, les jeunes mariés retrouvèrent tous les Avengers dans la salle à manger.

"Alors il parait qu'il vous faut carrément des menaces pour sortir du lit ? Leur demanda Steve  
-Pas de simples menaces Steve, des menaces bassement matérielles ... Ricana Clint  
-Toi Legolas ça va hein...  
-Alors cette nuit de noce mon frère ? Intervint Thor. Réussie ?"

Tout le monde autour de la table s'étouffa avec ce qu'il venait d'avaler, Thor ne venait quand même pas de demander des détails de la vie sexuelle de son frère ?!

Finalement, pensa Tony, peut être qu'on aurait pu rester dans notre chambre, cette vidéo aurait ravi Thor...

"De toutes façons je vois aux tâches vermeilles sur le cou de Loki que vous êtes un bon amant Ami Stark."

Tous ne pensez pas pouvoir être surpris encore une fois, mais apparemment il fallait s'attendre à tout avec le dieu du tonnerre.

Steve fut le dernier à comprendre :

"Attendez ce sont des suçons ?"

* * *

Voila :)

Mon inspiration est bizarre en ce moment je trouve, mais dites moi ce que vous pensez et si vous avez des thèmes que vous aimeriez que je traite en particulier, dites le moi, même si ça ma prend du temps j'écrirai l'Os que vous allez m'inspirer :)


	8. Distraction

Je suis vraiment incroyablement désolée de mettre autant de temps a publier, je sais pas ce qui se passe, l'inspiration me fuit -'

_Miss Egypte, j'adore tes reviews-roman ça me fait toujours plaisir :) L'Os d'aujourd'hui je l'ai écrit avec ton idée, merci :)_

_CloudyOtaku, merci pour ta review, je garde ton idée de chaton dans un coin, ça m'inspire quelque chose mais rien d'assez précis pour le moment donc affaire a suivre ;)_

_Amako-sama, tu dois me détester aujourd'hui d'avoir posté si lentement... Merci de continuer a me laisser des reviews :)_

_L-Sky, autant de compliments ca fait plaisir, vraiment :) Merci pour ta review !_

_Naivlys, une review même courte me ravie toujours t'inquiète ! Je suis contente que tu ai aimé :)_

Donc bonne lecture, cet Os m'a été inspira par Miss Egypte, merci :)

* * *

Distraction

La lumière était parfaitement celle dont Tony avait besoin.

Il se trouvait dans un pièce située légèrement au dessus du niveau du sol. Tout la façade sud était recouverte de baies vitrée ce qui permettait a la salle d'être parfaitement éclairée ; en plus, personne ne connaissait l'existence de cette pièce.

Même JARVIS n'était pas "présent" car Tony avait beau adorer son IA, il avait parfois besoin de calme, de pouvoir s'isoler.

Le génie s'installa, prépara une toile vierge, ses couleurs et saisit un pinceau.  
Il ferma les yeux un instant puis se lança sans réfléchir.  
Il aimait vraiment peindre. Presque autant que créer ses armures.  
Personne n'attendait quoi que ce soit de lui quand il peignait contrairement à quand il fabriquait ses machines, tout le monde était dans l'expectative, il se devait d'être génial,lui le grand Tony Stark !

Il aimait vraiment cette façade mais de temps en temps il éprouvait le besoin d'être seulement lui même, pas Iron Man et encore "Mr Stark", juste Tony.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Tony se rendit compte que sa toile ne représentait rien de précis cette fois. C'était un mélange flou de noir, vert et doré qui lui rappelait quelque chose sans qu'il puisse saisir quoi.

La deuxième fois, après avoir découvert que peindre le libérait, il avait tout de suite reconnu se qui se trouvait sur la toile, c'était l'espace, l'infini étoilé qu'il avait découvert pendant la bataille à New York ; mais cette fois ci l'oeuvre était vraiment vague, trop imprécise pour qu'il reconnaisse quoique ce soit.

Sans se préoccuper du sens de son tableau, Tony, apaisé, quitta la pièce pour retrouver les autres dans le salon commun.

La soirée se déroula, sans que le génie ne repense à ce qu'il avait peint auparavant.

Ce fut seulement une fois seul qu'il y repensa.  
Installé dans son lit, Tony se souvenait de la toile dans les moindre détails.

Il savait que quelque chose lui échappait, mais quoi ?

Pour en avoir le cœur net, il se faufila jusqu'à la "salle des peintures" comme il l'avait nommé.

Une fois parvenu devant la porte il s'arrêta net, il y avait de bruit à l'intérieur !

Précautionneusement, il entrebâilla la porte mais il ne s'attendait pas du tout a ce qu'il vit.

Loki, dos à lui peignait, mais il faisait jaillir sa magie, littéralement !

Des étincelles des toutes les couleurs tourbillonnaient à toutes vitesses, avant d'aller se poser sur la toile blanche en face de Loki.

"C'est époustouflant ! S'exclama Tony  
-Tu trouves ? Répondit Loki sans se retourner.  
-Bien sur, c'est incroyable, sublime !"

Loki se retourna et vit que l'enthousiasme du génie était sincère.

"Ce que tu fais n'est pas mal non plus.  
-Mais toi tu peins avec ta magie, c'est génial ! En plus je ne sais même pas ce que j'ai fais !  
-Ce que j'ai fait n'est pas plus précis que toi... Je fais ça juste parce peindre c'est...  
-Libérateur.  
-Exact, désolé d'avoir utiliser cette pièce sans te demander.  
-C'est pas grave, je t'ai déjà dit que la Tour Stark appartient à mes amis, dont tu fais parti.  
-Amis... répéta Loki, songeur. Je peux te montrer quelque chose ?  
-Si tu veux.  
-Je pense que je sais ce que représente nos toiles.  
-Vraiment ?! S'étonna Tony ; il n'était pas capable de voir ce qu'avait représenté Loki. Sa toile était aussi floue que celle de Tony, mais avec des couleurs différentes, du rouge, de l'or et une touche de bleu.  
"Attends, tu vas comprendre. Va chercher ton armure, je mets la mienne."

Tony obtempéra et Loki lui fit signe de se placer à coté de sa toile vermeille tandis que lui même allait se positionner à cote du tableau émeraude.

"Alors ? Souffla le Jotun tandis que les yeux de Tony s'éclairaient  
-C'est nous ? Mais pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas, j'ai...  
-Hé doucement, j'ai autre idée, prends cette toile. Déclara doucement Loki en désignant en coin de la pièce.  
-La plus grande ? Demanda Tony  
-Oui celle la." Répondit Loki qui installait deux chaises devant le chevalet.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini une immense toile se tenait au milieu de la pièce, avec deux chaises en face et rien aux alentour pour déranger les deux peintres.

"Assied-toi" fit Loki avant de s'installer a son tour.

Il sentait que ce qu'il se passait était important. Il était moins aveugle que Tony et il espérait vraiment que le milliardaire comprennent enfin ce que lui avait compris quelques temps auparavant.

Il lui prit la main, en essayant de rougir le moins possible et il su qu'il y était parvenu lorsqu'il vit le regard interloqué de Tony puis ferma les yeux en espérant que l'autre comprenne.

"Toi aussi tu peins les yeux fermés... Murmura pensivement Tony. Alors allons y ensemble."

Ce fut comme un déferlement d'énergie pure, les pinceaux de Tony virevoltaient sur la toile, tandis que la magie de Loki tournoyait avant de se poser a son tout. Tout cela créaient une véritable explosion de couleurs, toutes plus variées les unes que les autres.

Les deux hommes peignaient frénétiquement, ne voyant pas le temps passer. Ce fut plus de deux heures plus tard qu'il rouvrirent les yeux, au même moment.

Ils avaient peint un véritable chef d'oeuvre harmonieux, même s'ils étaient incapable de dire si c'était l'armure de Loki ou celle d'Iron Man qu'ils avaient esquissé.

C'était de toutes évidence une armure, mais elle rappelait autant d'éléments de celle de Tony que de celle du magicien. Les couleurs étaient équilibrées entre le rouge, le vert, le noir, l'or et la forme surtout était unique, ce n'était pas vraiment un exosquelette, ni une armure de prince, c'était plutôt...entre les deux.  
Ils avaient crées quelque chose, entre eux deux finalement.

Ne souhaitant pas briser le silence, Tony tourna la tête vers Loki qui le contemplait.

Sans réfléchir, il s'approcha de son visage et l'embrassa, passionnément, heureux de voir que Loki répondait aussi fiévreusement à son baiser.

Il sentit les lèvres de Loki s'étirer dans un sourire et se demanda si ce n'était pas en s'enfermant ici qu'il avait failli raté ce que Loki lui offrait.

Il se détacha alors du Jotun, pour mieux se rapprocher et l'enlacer.

"Vive la peinture n'est ce pas ?  
-Dire que je pensais que c'était une simple distraction...  
-C'est plus qu'un art tu sais, même une sorte de magie. C'est pour ça, en voyant ta toile, j'ai compris ce qu'il fallait faire.  
-Peindre ensemble ?  
-Oui.  
-Je ne peindra plus jamais sans toi." Déclara Tony et Loki comprit que c'était un aveu, presque un "je t'aime" qu'ils n'étaient pas encore capable de formuler.

Peut être qu'une autre séance de peinture débloquerait cela. Surement même.

* * *

Voila !

Je publie déjà peu mais ça va bientôt être pire, je viens de me faire arracher les dents de sagesses (j'ai l'impression d'être un hamster drogué -) ensuite j'ai ma journée d'appel et samedi 20 je pars en vacances, bien sûr sans internet (que vais-je devenir ?) donc je vais faire de mon mieux, je pense que j'écrirai quand j'aurai plus internet comme ça j'aurai des Os à vous poster en rentrant :)

Sinon vous en avez pensé quoi de celui-ci ?


	9. Découverte

_Naivlys, merci pour ta review, tu me fais rougir, j'ai pas l'impression d'écrire si bien que ça... j'espère que tu passes de bonnes vacances :)_

_Amako-sama, je suis trop contente que tu aie aimé, je vais essayer d'éviter de te tuer avec mes histoires ^^ Merci pour ton idée :)_

_Miss Egypte, ton idée était vraiment géniale, tellement que j'avais peur de rater mon os mais si tu veux carrément assister à une séance ça ma rassure et ça peut peut être s'arranger ;)_

_CloudyOtaku, j'en ai trop marre, mes joues sont toujours gonflées -' En tous cas je suis ravie que tu aie aimé, bonne vacances à toi aussi :)_

_Merci à tous ceux qui m'ajoute en favoris ou alerte, ça me fait vraiment plaisir :D_

Alors voilà cet os est la dernier avant que je parte en vacances sans internet (au secours !) Merci beaucoup Amako sama pour l'idée ! :)  
Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Découverte

Tony et Loki avaient pris l'habitude de dormir ensemble, et surtout de se réveiller ensemble.  
Ce matin ne faisait pas exception, les deux hommes étaient enlacés dans le grand lit du milliardaire, s'éveillant tranquillement avec la lueur du soleil.

La quiétude de l'instant vola en éclats en même temps que la baie vitrée de la chambre quand une créature étrange fit soudainement irruption.  
Humanoïde, avec des sortes d'écailles elle était beaucoup plus grande que les deux hommes et surtout totalement incandescente.  
Sa peau rugueuse avait à la fois la couleur du charbon et celle rougeoyante des braises.

Avant que quiconque aie le temps de réagir elle étendit le bras et la pièce s'embrasa.  
Loki et Tony se jetèrent sur le sol, chacun d'un coté du lit en tentant d'échapper aux flammes.

Le génie se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse, JARVIS ne parviendrait jamais à déployer son armure dans de telles conditions et ils allaient bientôt avoir besoin d'oxygène vu la vitesse à laquelle s'enflammait l'air.

"Loki tu as commandé un barbecue ? Non parce que ca y ressemble beaucoup, j'aime bien les grillades mais finir comme un vulgaire steak c'est nul pour les tabloïds..."

Tony fut satisfait de voir qu'il avait attiré l'attention de leur attaquant, s'il continuait il baisserait surement la garde et surtout l'intensité des flammes, alors ils pourraient tenter quelque chose...  
Loki avait compris son raisonnement et se faufilait dans le dos du monstre en chuchotant quelque chose à JARVIS.

"Alors dis moi tu ressembles à un dragon mais je suppose que c'est Satan qui t'envoie ? Désolé, j'ai encore un peu de travail ici, je préférerai rôtir en enfer plus tard si ca ne te..."

Il fut interrompu par l'interpellé, qui, lassé de voir le petit humain s'agiter, décida de simplement l'attraper.  
D'abord surpris, Tony se mit à hurler quand le "dragon" reserra son poing sur lui, le brûlant fortement.

Loki pensait juste aider son compagnon à accéder à son armure, cette créature ne lui était pas inconnue et il savait que sa magie serait sans effet sur une pyrovile tandis que la technologie d'Iron Man serait surement efficace.  
Cependant le revirement de situation et surtout la vision de Tony criant sous la morsure du feu réveilla sa colère et il reprit instinctivement sa forme de Jotun.

Sans réfléchir son avant-bras prit la forme d'une lance de glace aiguisée et il libéra Tony en tranchant le poignet de la goule.

Le héros s'écroula sur le sol sans bouger car sa peau était trop douloureuse pour qu'il puisse bouger mais le géant de glaces, beaucoup plus vif que son adversaire fit rempart devant lui.

Les pyroviles n'étaient pas réputées pour être très intelligente aussi Loki parvient rapidement à fondre son bras dans le bûcher qui lui servait de cœur, éteignant littéralement l'ennemi.  
Instantanément toutes les flammes de la pièces disparurent, comme une bougie que l'on aurait soufflée.

Sans perdre de temps le Jotun retourna auprès du blessé, toujours conscient.  
Il l'allonga délicatement et effleura tendrement les brûlures de sa main glacée.  
"Comment tu fais ça Loki ? Demanda Tony  
Il ne répondit pas et continua à le soigner en évitant son regard.  
"Loki... Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Dis moi ! Insista Tony qui ne comprenait pas le silence dans lequel se murait son amant.  
Ses forces commençaient à lui revenir et il voyait clairement le corps de Loki, beaucoup plus grand, bleu avec des yeux complètement écarlates.

Quand il fut capable de se redresser, soulagé de ses blessures, Loki disparut purement et simplement, sans un regard.

Tony décida qu'il était inutile de paniquer, il avait une petite idée sur ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Après une brève conversation avec Thor, il sut ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir, pas stupide, même s'il n'avait pas trop questionné Loki, il savait qu'il n'était pas Asgardien. Il n'aurait cependant pas pu deviner qu'il était en réalité un Jotun, un géant des glaces élevé pour détester sa propre race.

"JARVIS, je suis un géant des glaces...  
-Je suis ravi de l'apprendre monsieur.  
-JARVIS ! Donc je suis un Jotun, je me planque quelque part parce que j'ai révélé mon apparence, je vais où ?  
-Dans un lieu isolé.  
-Que j'apprécie.  
-Donc où je me suis déjà rendu.  
-Logique, j'ai fait visiter la Terre à Loki, où a-t-il bien pu aller ?  
-Quelque part où il fait froid ?  
-La Cordillère des Andes !  
-Cela me parait assez probable monsieur.  
-Alors c'est parti !"

Sans plus attendre il décolla, suivant machinalement les instructions de JARVIS, surtout concentré sur son but.

Quelque chose le dérangeait dans la fuite de Loki et aussi dans les non-dits perceptibles de Thor.

Il comprenait que Loki n'aime pas sa forme de naissance et qu'il ne lui en ai pas parlé, après tout ils n'étaient pas vraiment le couple le plus classique qui soit mais pourquoi fuir ? Il les avait sauvés, tous les deux !

Le trajet fut long mais Tony parvint finalement à localiser Loki, au sommet du Chimborazo.

Lentement il amorça sa descente mais la Jotun n'eut même pas un frémissement lorsqu'il atterrit à ses cotés.

Il quitta son armure et s'installa en face de Loki qui était recroquevillé, la tête sur les genoux.

Doucement il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son compagnon ; celui-ci réagit immédiatement :  
"Ne me touche pas !" Siffla-t-il.

Il avait redressé la tête pour parler et Tony put le fixer dans les yeux et lire ce qui y défilait : crainte, colère, tristesse, honte...

"Ne me touche pas, ne me touche pas chuchota-t-il à nouveau.  
-Je te fais mal ?  
-Non mais, tu ne dois pas... Ce n'est pas bien...  
-N'importe quoi, Loki regarde moi demanda Tony en se rapprochant encore. Je t'aime, peu importe la forme.  
-C'est impossible, tu ne peux pas aimer un monstre, je suis un monstre, un monstre effroyable, si tu savais !  
-Alors ta définition de monstre n'est pas la mienne, je vois juste l'ennemi des Asgardiens, celui que j'aime.  
-Tu ne peux pas, je suis dégoûtant !  
-Je ne trouve pas non."

Pour prouver ses dires Tony fit se lever Loki puis l'enlaca, tentant de transmettre tout ce qu'il ressentait pour lui  
Loki resta tendu puis commença a se blottir contre son aîné, envahi par un bien être immense.

"Ouvre bien les oreilles mon prince, je t'aime que tu sois blanc ou bleu ! N'essaye même pas de répondre." Ajouta Tony en voyant que Loki allait protester.

Pour être sur qu'il ne parle plus il l'embrassa. D'abord lentement, sur la pointe des pieds en tenant son visage entre ses mains puis de plus en plus passionnément.

Ils étaient tous les deux haletant quand ils se séparerent. Tony poussa gentiment Loki pour qu'il se rallonge, bien déterminé a prouver que cette forme de géant des glace lui plaisait bien.

A moitié installé sur Loki il lui vola un autre baiser qui les laissa pantelant et demanda :  
"J'ai un peu froid, tu me réchauffe ?

* * *

Bon la pyrovile qui attaque est tout droit sortie de mon imagination j'ai inventé son apparence, par contre son nom vient d'un autre fandom, qui trouvera en premier ?

J'espère que ça vous a plu, laissez moi pleeein de reviews, comme ça j'aurai de la lecture en rentrant, s'il vous plait... :)

Comme d'habitude la moindre suggestion est la bienvenue, n'hésitez pas.

Bonnes vacances tout le monde :D


	10. Jalousie

Je suis de retour ! (Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour... Aucun rapport, je sors)

J'ai écrit moins que ce à quoi je m'attendais pendant cette "merveilleuse" pause loin du moindre accès wi-fi ; par contre je travaille sur une histoire un peu plus longue (pas assez pour etre une fiction désolée...)  
Et j'aimerai savoir si quelqu'un voudrait bien m'aider ?

Plus qu'une bêta, j'aimerai bien un regard extérieur parfois je change d'avis en cours d'écriture et les incohérences s'incrustent (ainsi que les habituelles fautes d'inattention).  
Donc voilà, rien d'urgent mais si ça intéresse quelqu'un (même quelqu'un qui n'a pas de compte on peut toujours se débrouiller) faites moi signe :)

_MlleClara, j'adore ce paring, Loki et Tony vont trop bien ensemble ! Merci pour ta review :)_

_Amako-sama, quand j'ai lu ta review, j'ai rougis comme pas possible, ensuite je l'ai relue et j'ai eu un sourire géant plaqué sur le visage pendant des siècles, merci beaucoup ! Je suis tellement contente que ca t'ai plu :D'_

_Miss Egypte, contente que tu aimes :) J'adore JARVIS, dés que je peux j'essaye de l'inclure dans les dialogues ^^  
_

_L-Sky, Merci pour tes deux reviews, tu me donnes toujours envie de continuer a écrire ! :)_

Enfin, trêve de blabla, voici un OS qui vient de deux idées mélangées (assez anciennes, j'avoue ^^) de L-Sky et Balenthina, merci beaucoup :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Jalousie

Tony fit irruption dans la salle d'entrainement où se trouvait Loki.

Il prit énormément sur lui afin de ne pas faire de remarque cinglantes en voyant ce qu'il se passait.

L'agent responsable de la formation de Loki venait de le plaquer au sol et le deux hommes se trouvaient à une proximité que Tony trouvaient dérangeante.

"Désolé de vous interrompre mais ça fait une demie heure que j'attends Loki. Fury commence à en avoir marre de patienter...  
-J'arrive tout de suite ! S'exclama Loki en se redressant rapidement. On se revoit à l'entrainement." ajouta-t-il à l'intention du responsable.

Tony tourna les talons et quitta la pièce sans attendre Loki.

Ils rejoignirent Fury sans un mot.

Celui-ci avait une mission sans grande importance et peu difficile à leur confier.

L'opération se déroula sans accrocs bien que le deux partenaires n'échangèrent que les mots nécessaires à la mission confiée.

Finalement ce fut Loki qui brisa le silence pesant lorsqu'ils regagnerent la Tour.

Tony était en train de s'éloigner à grands pas, pendant que son armure était retirée grâce au dispositif qu'il avait créé, laissant Loki derrière lui.

"Attends !" S'écria-t-il figé, la main tendue vers Tony.

L'interpellé se retourna, saisi par le ton anxieux et légèrement craintif du Jotun.

"Tony... Ne t'en va pas...  
-Je ne pars pas... mais j'ai tellement peur que toi tu t'en aille, tu pourrai trouver quelqu'un d'autre...  
-Chut ! Intervint Loki en posant un doigt sur la bouche de son compagnon. Tu es parfait pour moi."

Comme si tout avait été dit le deux hommes se rapprochèrent puis s'embrasserent.

D'abord doux, le baiser prit peu a peu de l'ampleur, devint plus fougueux.

La passion que s'exprimait à travers leurs lèvres scellées était presque tangible tellement elle était forte

Les deux hommes se séparèrent, hors d'haleine, avant de s'embrasser à nouveau, comme mu par le besoin de montrer la force de leur amour.

...

S'il n'avait pas complètement saisi, sur le coup ce qui avait dérangé Tony, Loki comprit la jalousie qu'il avait du ressentir en le voyant si proche de l'agent Wright lorsque, le lendemain il le vit gérer Stark Industries entouré d'une nuée de secrétaires séduisantes.

Le grand hall de la tour n'était plus qu'une foule d'actionnaires, d'investisseurs, de journalistes agités et toujours en mouvement, sans oublier les inévitables "femmes fatales" attirées la par la fortune et la réputation de playboy d'IronMan.

Tony mit très peu de temps à remarquer le désarroi de Loki qui s'était réfugié seul dans un coin ; il le rassura rapidement et s'excusa en expliquant que toute la journée se déroulerait probablement de cette façon, à cause de la signature d'un gros contrat.

Loki savait qu'il ne supporterait pas bien longtemps cette agitation croissante aussi il décida de retourner au SHIELD pour se plier aux entraînements que lui imposait Fury.

Il se téléporta directement dans la salle qu'il avait occupé la veille et fut déçu de voir que le même agent se trouvait la.

Il ne renonça pourtant pas et l'entrainement commença.

Si Wright se montrait professionnel quelque chose dérangeait quand même Loki, il semblait flirter tout en restant sérieux.

"Maintenez votre défense, ce n'est pas parce que vous avez un beau visage qu'un ennemi vous épargnera."

"Gardez toujours votre regard émeraude sur celui avec qui vous vous battez."

Ce n'était que des remarques, glissées dans la conversation sous prétexte de rectifier la façon de combattre du Jotun, mais l'agent apprenait également des mouvements et des prises à Loki qui s'accompagnaient trop souvent de frôlements et de touchers légers.

Plus ils s'entraînaient ensembles plus l'agent semblait entreprenant, il avait même proposé un rendez-vous que Loki avait refusé, mal à l'aise.

Lorsque Loki lui raconta le manque de subtilité de Wright, Tony fulmina intérieurement : pour qui se prenait cet imbécile ?

Il aurait bien proposé à son compagnon d'aller lui parler mais il savait que Loki allait lui répondre que c'était ridicule.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas Tony, je te raconte ça pour être honnête avec toi mais Fury ne devrait pas tarder à supprimer ces stupides séances." Déclara Loki pour rassurer son amant.

Les jours passèrent et les missions reprirent si régulièrement que les Avengers avaient l'impression de vivre sur l'héliporter mais aujourd'hui était différent, Tony partait en duo avec Steve et il savait que Loki devrait s'entraîner et revoir l'importun semeur de trouble.

Les deux amis se préparaient en silence, Tony surtout maintenait ce silence que Steve n'osait briser, voyant bien que l'autre était perdu dans ses pensées.

Il partit après avoir enfilé sa tenue pour un dernier briefing, tandis que Tony finissait toutes ses vérifications techniques.

Il quitta a son tour la pièce et se morigéna car il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer totalement sur la mission qu'il l'attendait.

Il s'agissait pourtant de récupérer cette formule, au main d'un scientifique fou -soi disant génial- mais Tony ne pensait qu'à Loki. Loki, son entrainement et cet agent envahissant.

Au détour d'un couloir il sentit une main fraîche se poser sur son épaule puis l'attirer dans un coin plus sombre.

"Prêt à partir mon héros ?  
-Bien sur mon prince !  
-Reviens en un seul morceau s'il te plait...  
-T'inquiète, tout ira bien, en plus Captain les gros bras est avec moi, il ne peut rien arriver !"

Loki ne fit aucun commentaire, il se contenta d'esquisser un sourire puis d'embrasser doucement son amant avant de le laisser partir.

Steve ne posa aucune question à Tony plongé dans un silence pensif durant tout le trajet les emmenant tout au nord de l'Alaska, là où se situait le laboratoire du Professeur Laim.

Heureusement pour les deux héros le scientifique fou était tellement imbu de lui même qu'il en oubliait de se méfier ; persuadé que le grand Tony Stark venait admirer son travail il fut facile à berner.

Le plus difficile fut de quitter la grand bâtisse, plutôt bien gardée.

Finalement Captain America et IronMan vinrent à bout de toutes les personnes présentes grâce au renfort envoyé par le SHIELD.

Tony se montra plus loquace durant le retour, conscient qu'il n'avait pas été très agréable jusqu'à présent. Steve fit comme si de rien était et les deux amis discutèrent avant de se séparer à bord de l'héliporter.

La base volante du SHIELD était beaucoup plus sombre à cette heure tardive et Tony décida de se diriger vers la salle d'entrainement de Loki.

Un filet de lumière filtrait sous la porte close et Tony tourna doucement la poignée par crainte de troubler le calme de la pièce.

En effet la salle était silencieuse, et pour cause l'agent Wright et Loki s'embrassaient.

Avant que Tony ait eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit Loki cria et se dégagea.  
"J'ai dit non !"

Aucun des deux hommes n'avaient remarqué la présence de Tony, car ils se trouvaient presque dans le deuxième couloir donnant sur la pièce, aussi il n'apparaissait pas dans leur champ de vision.

Une immense douleur avait traversé Tony, à la vue de Loki et Wright, puis un soulagement sans borne avec la réaction de son amant et maintenant c'était une bouffée de colère et d'amour mêlés qui l'envahissait.

Il savait qu'il ferait mieux de signaler sa présence mais il ne parvenait pas à s'y résoudre. Ce n'était pas par manque de confiance ou par curiosité, non, juste comme l'on garde les yeux fixé sur un accident dont on ne veut pas voir la violence, Tony était incapable de quitter la salle.

"Un non veut parfois dire oui...  
-J'espère que vous ne harcelez pas toutes vos conquêtes de cette façon ! Répliqua Loki  
-Vous me prenez pour un harceleur ?  
-Vous me prenez pour un infidèle ?  
-On ne sait jamais...  
-Il y a quelque chose que vous ne dites pas, pourquoi vous acharner depuis si longtemps ?  
-Mais pour vous Loki, simplement pour vous.  
-Je suis le dieu des mensonges ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile !"

Subitement le ton et l'expression de Wright changèrent complètement, il dévisageait maintenant Loki avec haine.

"Vous êtes un imbécile ! S'exclama l'agent. "Depuis si longtemps" vous pensez que je m'intéresse à vous, vous répondez bêtement "Je suis flatté mais déjà heureux en couple". Il n'y a pas de quoi être flatté sachez le !  
-Pardon ?!  
-Comment avez-vous pu imaginer une seule seconde que vous pourriez m'intéresser ? Persifla Wright. Vous êtes un monstre, tellement raté que même les autres monstres n'ont pas voulu de vous !"

Loki recula vivement, comme s'il avait été frappé, complètement déstabilisé.

"Mais vous... Je croyez...  
-Vous n'attirerez jamais personne Jotun, à part Mr Stark mais c'est uniquement parce qu'il est aveugle ça ne durera pas vous le dégoûterez vite ; c'est Fury lui même qui m'a chargé de vous séparer."

Tony avait vu le visage de son amant se décomposer au fur et à mesure qu'il comprenait ce qu'il se passait vraiment.  
La dernière phrase avait eut l'effet d'un coup de poignard, surtout que Loki croyait vraiment ce que lui disait Wright, Tony pouvait voir le doute et la douleur naître dans ses yeux.

"Tiens donc, fit Tony en s'avançant, c'est Fury qui organisé ça ? Il est plus aveugle que moi dans ce cas.  
-Mr Stark écoutez moi, Loki vous manipule, c'est le dieu du mensonge et surtout un Jotun, on ne peut pas lui faire confiance... Il vous manipule vous ne voyez pas ? Il ment comme il respire."

Loki baissa la tête, persuadé que Tony allait se ranger aux arguments de Wright.

Au contraire il cria, hors de lui :  
"Dehors, disparaissez de ma vue ! Et n'oubliez pas de dire à Fury de ne plus compter sur moi ni sur Stark Industries tant que vous ne vous excuserez pas auprès de Loki."

L'agent resta figé un instant, stupéfait puis tourna les talons et disparu.

"Loki s'il te plait fais moi le plaisir d'oublier tout ce qu'il a dit, si ses paroles reflétaient ses pensées, elles ne reflétaient pas les miennes."

Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas Tony s'approcha encore, à quelques centimètres  
à peine de son visage.

"Crois moi. Tu. N'es. Pas. Un. Monstre. Asséna-t-il  
-Tony... Soupira Loki avant d'aller se blottir contre lui.  
-Tout va bien Loki, je t'aime, tu le sais au moins ?  
-Je sais, moi aussi, c'est juste...il pensait vraiment ce qu'il disait, je pouvais ressentir toute sa haine et son dégoût et si un jour tu penses comme lui ?  
-Ça n'arrivera jamais, je te connais bien mieux que tout le SHIELD réuni, ils sont stupides !  
-Et pour Fury ?  
-Tu vas attendre ses excuses.  
-Tu veux vraiment faire ça ?  
-Bien sur, il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça, il va devoir ramper."

Loki enlaça Tony un peu plus fort, comme pour le remercier puis passa sa main dans sa cheveux pour l'attirer à lui et l'embrasser.  
Tony se laissa faire heureux de voir que cet "incident" ne changerait rien entre eux.

Les deux amants décidèrent de quitter New York et de s'installer dans la villa du milliardaire à Malibu jusqu'à ce que Fury accepte les exigences de Tony.

Le reste des Avengers, à qui le couple avait tout raconté les soutenait, et s'ils continuaient à effectuer leurs missions, ils avaient quand même montré leur désapprobation.

Cela faisait seulement cinq jours que Loki et Tony profitaient de leurs "vacances" quand JARVIS leur signala l'arrivée du colonel Fury et de l'agent Wright.

Tony fit un grand sourire à son compagnon.

"Tu vois ? Ce sont eux les imbéciles."

* * *

Voilà !

J'espère que vous avez aimé, please laissez moi une review que je sache ce que vous pensez ou alors si vous avez des suggestions :)


	11. Vartari

_CloudyOtaku , dés que j'ai vraiment avancé, je t'envois un PM, merci beaucoup ! :)_

_haty74, merci pour ta review ! J'aurai peut être du raconter les excuses de Fury, ça aurait été intéressant..._

_Naivlys, je garde ton idée de classique, l'une d'elle me plait particulièrement, j'espère réussir a l'écrire :)_

_Amako-sama, tu m'effraies tellement ! :P J'écrirai ton idée, ça c'est sur, reste à savoir quand mais c'est promis, moi aussi je te n'aimeuh :)_

_Miss Egypte, j'aime beaucoup les reflets de miroirs, je note ;) Par contre je vais avoir l'air débile, c'est quoi une redonde ?_

_m, merci beaucoup pour toute ces reviews, ça me fait super plaisir !_

Je vais publier un peu plus lentement jusqu'à la fin des vacances parce que je croule sous des tas de choses a faire a ma motivation avoisine zéro autant dire que je suis pas du tout efficace ^^ (en même temps qui donne des devoirs a ses élèves pendant les vacances ? mes profs -')

Bref, j'espère que vous aimerez ce nouvel Os, bonne lecture !

* * *

Vartari

Loki et Tony éclatèrent de rire, c'était si facile de faire rougir Captain America !

Ils adoraient sous entendre des choses plus ou moins subtiles quand ils discutaient, juste pour mettre Steve mal à l'aise  
Le super soldat maugréa un peu, pour la forme puis se joignit à leur hilarité.

Il était ravi de voir les deux hommes si souriants et surtout si proche.

Les débuts avec Loki avaient été difficiles pour tout le monde et pour Tony en particulier car faire confiance lui était difficile.

Loki s'était comporté de façon exemplaire et le temps avait fait son oeuvre, la confiance s'était peu à peu installée, ainsi que la complicité.

Tony avait lentement compris que Loki n'était pas fondamentalement mauvais, bien au contraire. Et puis qui était-il pour refuser une seconde chance ?

Steve les avait vu se rapprocher et peut importait la nature exacte de leur relation, cela ne regardait pas malgré les sous entendus qu'ils s'amusaient à glisser dans leur phrases.

Ce qu'il ignorait c'est que ses deux amis eux même ne se rendaient pas vraiment compte de la profondeur de leur relation.  
Ils se savaient proches, très proches même cependant il manquait quelque chose, mais quoi ?

Troublant le calme de l'instant un son feutré se fit entendre, précédant un brouillard argenté.

"JARVIS ? Demanda Tony.  
-C'est le Bifrost monsieur."

L'IA eut a peine sa phrase que quatre soldats apparurent, dissipant la brume qui les avait accompagné.

Grands tous les quatre, ils portaient des armures dorées étincelantes et semblaient sur leurs gardes, à l'affût de la moindre menace.  
L'un d'eux se détacha du groupe alors que les trois autres restaient comme figés.

"Des gardes royaux... Souffla Loki  
-Prince Loki, il est temps de revenir, veuillez nous suivre.  
-En quel honneur ?  
-Le jugement.  
-L'idée avait été abandonnée !  
-Il semblerait qu'elle soit à nouveau au goût du jour. Allons-y sans perdre de temps."

Loki lança un regard à Tony que celui-ci ne pu complètement déchiffrer mais qui le retourna, l'incompréhension, le doute et la peur se battaient dans les yeux verts du prince.

Il soupira doucement puis d'adressa à celui qui semblait être le chef du groupe de soldat.

"Je suis prêt."

Et ils disparurent.

Tony ne quitta pas la pièce, même quand la journée toucha à sa fin.  
Il passa une première nuit à attendre Loki presque sans bouger, puis une deuxième et une troisième.  
Personne n'osa critiquer l'attitude du milliardaire et ses amis se relayaient auprès de lui.

C'était Bruce qui se trouvait avec lui quand le son caractéristique du Bifrost se fit entendre et Loki apparut, seul cette fois.

Tony le vit s'effondrer, avant de se relever précipitamment, la tête basse, le visage dissimulé par ses longs cheveux noirs.

Il n'accorda un regard à personne et quitta précipitamment la pièce.

Bruce et Tony se regardèrent, surpris par le comportement du Jotun.

"Rejoins le Tony.  
-Pourquoi moi ?  
-Je ne suis pas idiot, et encore moins aveugle ; sourit Bruce. Je m'occupe des autres, file.  
-Merci beaucoup, je te revaudrai ça."

Et Tony partit sur les traces de Loki.

JARVIS lui indiqua qu'il se trouvait dans l'atelier.

Ils avaient passé tellement de temps ensemble là-bas !  
Loki avait même avoué une fois que c'était l'endroit où il se sentait le mieux, mais seulement lorsque Tony s'y trouvait aussi.  
L'aveu avait profondément touché le milliardaire qui avait passé un bras autour des épaules de son ami avant de l'attirer doucement contre son torse dans une étreinte rassurante.

Les portes de ce que le génie considérait comme un sanctuaire s'ouvrirent chassant le souvenir qui s'était imposé à lui.

Loki se tenait dans le coin le plus reculé et le plus sombre de la pièce, recroquevillé.  
Tony s'approcha lentement, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit les sanglots silencieux qui agitait le corps du prince.

Il se précipita alors et en un seul mouvement il fut auprès de lui.

Loki était toujours agité de soubresauts et la présence de Tony ne l'apaisa pas, au contraire il se ramassa un peu plus sur lui même.

"Loki, ça va aller... Raconte moi, que se passe-t-il ? Qu'est ce qui te met dans cet état ? Loki s'il te plait tu m'inquiètes ..."

Pour toute réponse il releva la tête et Tony arrêta de respirer en voyant son visage.

"Oh mon dieu mais qu'ont ils fait ?"

Comme pour le rassurer Loki essaya de sourire mais ne fit qu'une grimace sanglante et obtint l'effet inverse.  
Un fil de cuir ténu scellait à présent ses lèvres, l'empêchant d'ouvrir la bouche.

"Oh Loki... Murmura tristement Tony. Je n'aurai jamais du te laisser partir, je suis désolé ! Mais je vais t'enlever ça, ça va aller..."

Délicatement Tony passa ses bras sous les genoux et les épaules de Loki et le souleva.  
Malgré sa grande taille il était assez léger et Tony le porta sans difficulté.

Loki se calma un peu et enfouit son visage contre le torse de Tony comme un enfant l'aurait fait.  
Le contact les fit frissonner tous les deux mais Tony préféra ignorer, pour le moment ce sentiment naissant. Il aida Loki à s'asseoir sur une chaise en pleine lumière.

Il s'éloigna un instant, fouillant dans l'atelier, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve ce qu'il voulait.

"Voilà ! S'exclama Tony en tendant à Loki un écran. Écris la dessus et JARVIS pourra me lire ce que tu veux me dire.  
-Merci Tony fit JARVIS qui déchiffrait ce qu'écrivait Loki. Tu sais je ne suis pas sur que tu doive m'enlever ça... Après tout j'ai été jugé.  
-Loki ce sont les humains qui ont souffert lors de l'invasion de New York et plus aucun ne t'en veut, nous estimons tous que tu t'es largement racheté.  
-Mais...  
-Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne Loki, tu as reconstruit New York et tu protèges la Terre, tu ne mérites pas cette sentence.  
-Je ne sais pas Tony, et si j'étais le monstre qu'il m'ont accusé d'être ?  
-Tu n'es pas un monstre !"

Pour clore le débat Tony déposa ses lèvres sur celles abîmées du Jotun un instant.

"Je vais guérir ça, d'accord ? Et tout ira mieux."

Sans attendre Tony partir à la recherche de ce qui lui fallait, désinfectant, anesthésiant, petite pince et une paire de ciseaux très fins.

Il désinfecta d'abord les plaies avec douceur, en regardant Loki pour le rassurer.

"C'est un anesthésiant local, je ne veux pas que tu souffres alors tu ne sentira rien.  
-Pourquoi tu fais tout ca Tony ?  
-Pourquoi ne le ferais-je pas ? Je tiens à toi.  
-Comme à un ami ?  
-Et plus encore."

Loki ne sut que répondre, il sentait la sincérité de Tony et plus l'humain parlait plus il se rendait compte que ce qui les unissait était bien plus que de l'amitié, il trouvait à chaque fois les mots justes capable de l'atteindre malgré toutes les barrières qu'il avait érigée soigneusement.

"Je te fais confiance Tony, vas y."

Il y avait quelque chose de nouveau dans le regard de Loki qui fit commencer Tony.  
Il ne lui faisait pas simplement confiance, c'était bien plus.

Brisant le contact visuel, il découpa un morceau de fil et entreprit de libérer Loki.

Avec précautions, il réussit après un petit moment à jeter au loin le lien retenant les mots de Loki.

Il effleura l'ovale pale de son visage puis recula, content d'avoir réussi.

"Merci Tony, je..." Ne sachant pas quels mots utiliser il préféra l'attirer contre lui.

Ils restèrent longuement enlacés ainsi, paisiblement l'un contre l'autre.

"Tony ?  
-Oui ?  
-L'anesthésiant fait effet combien de temps ?  
-Encore un petit quart d'heure je pense, pourquoi ?  
-J'aimerai t'embrasser...  
-Autant que tu voudras mon prince, autant que tu voudras..."

* * *

Alors alors ?


End file.
